Magic Kingdom!
by Angel the half Saiyan
Summary: the YuGiOh group is assigned a projectto go travel to somewhere as a group for school. Seto has aready made plans, for...DISNEY WORLD! This will be fun, untill his lil project goes wrong... WHat will happen to our heros?! Find out! R/R
1. Default Chapter

Angel: *is sitting on a bed singing loudly in a pretty voice, wearing headphones and her hair in pink tails. Has on baby blue pjs with clouds on them and a tank top with a moon on it. Sits on the bed doing her toe nails, her bangs over her eyes nodding her head to the beat* 

"When you walk away! You can't hear me say, please. Oh baby! Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feeel tonight! It's hard to let it go!!" 

YuGi: *on the outside of the room* Come on Guys, we got to get angel for our next story! 

Kaiba: We don't have to, you just want too!

Joey: it's her story smart one.

Kaiba: QUITE CHUWAWA!

Tristan: *shakes head* you two...

Malik: CAN WE JUST GO GET HER ALREADY!?!

Bakura: Ill do the honors. *Opens the door and all sweatdrop to find Angel dancing around*

Angel: "Hold me! Whatever lies beyond this morning! Is a little later on, Regardless of warning the future doesn't scare me at all… *spins* Nothing's like be- *stops staring back at the YuGiOh cast at her door* -for…." 

Everyone: *stares*

Angel: Eheh…. Hello…

Kaiba: *starts cracking up* OMIGOD! THAT WAS PRICELESS!

Joey: *starts snickering*

Angel: *bright red* SHUD UP! HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING!?

Malik: Yeah but I'm really glad we didn't!

Angel: QUITE MONKEY! *Smacks him*

Malik: Ow! *Rubs his arm grumbling angrily*

Bakura: that was…uh… interesting…

Tristan: Yeah good thing she doesn't sing crappy like tea…

Tea: *smacks him*

Tristan: OW! Son of a-

Angel: May I ask what you all are doing here?

YuGi: Um, you have to introduce your new story…

Angel: I do? THAT WASENT TILL TOMMOROW!

YuGi: It wasn't? But….

All: JOEY!

Joey: GAH! I DIDN'T DO IT!

Kaiba: *smirks* I did, I thought it'd be funny if we came to see what Ange did on her spare time…. Hehe

Angel: *bright red* Shut up… IM IN MY PJS!

Tristan: Yeah, we DEFENTILY noticed that! *Sly grin*

Tea: TRISTAN! *Smacks him again*

Tristan: OW! Oh COME ON TEA! 

Malik: Yes, um can we just get on with the intro, please?

Angel: You guys do it, I'm going to change. *Walks through them pushing them aside* MOVE!

Kaiba: *blocks her his arms crossed smirking* Nawh, I'm not gonna move.

Angel: Cum on! Move! I wanna go change!

Kaiba: I like that outfit.

Angel: What?

All: *awkward silence*

Tea: *giggles* KAIBAS GOT A CRUSHHH!!! Where's my camera?!

Kaiba: *turns red* NO I DON'T! I WAS JUST TRYIN TO PISS HER OFF! *Steps aside* GO! GO! GO! GO!

Angel: Okay, Jeez. Don't get your panties in a twist…. *Walks off disappearing*

All: *stare at Kaiba*

Kaiba: *bright red* GET ON WITH THE DAMN STORY!

Joey: GAH! All right! All right! Yesh…. Drum roll please!

Tristan: *makes drum roll sounds*

Joey: With out further ado…. HERE IS Angels Newest humor story, "MAGIC KINGDOM!" Staring yours truly! Hit the lights!

Malik: *shuts the lights off*

Joey: sit down and get comfy!

All: *sit down snug in front of the TV*

Angel: *runs back out* WAHH! WAIT FOR MEE! *Slides in between Kaiba and Joey*

Joey: Get major snackage and Drinks ready!

Bakura: GOT EM! *Passes out the food*

Joey: ROLL FILM! *Film starts rolling*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There's a beautiful beach, where girls in bikinis run by, laughing joking. Giggling. So innocent. Then they start to take off the-

All: JOEY!!!

Joey: MY BAD! MY BAD! WRONG TAPE! *Stops the tape* by the way Tristan, you can have this back… *hands him the tape*

Tea and Angel: *glare at him*

Tristan: *turns read laughing nervously* Its not mine! I swear! Please don't hit me…

Tea: *rolls her eyes* men…

Joey: *holds up the tape* AHA! The right Tape! *puts it in and sits back down*

Kaiba: *sighs* Moron.

Joey: Let's try it again! ROLL FILM!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a typical day at Domino City. Birds chirping, children laughing. Everyone gets along. Domino City is a quite town like no other. Well, except for one thing. 

"JOESPH ANTHONEY WHEELER! GET BACK IN HERE THIS INSTANT!" Mrs. Donair, Joey's teacher, was screaming out the window at him. You see, Joey was on the roof, sitting next to the schools gargoyle statue, his feet hanging off. Looking at Domino City.

"I dun teach, its kinda nice up 'ere…" Tristan stuck his head out the window.

"Joey, come on, quit being a idiot. Come back inside! Mrs. Donair has had enough and is ready to expel you!" Joey shrugged.

"So? I don' care…" YuGi then stuck his head out the window, switching into cute mode.

"Could you please come down, Joey?"

"I dunno Yug…"

"Please….?" Joey Cringed. How can ya resist a face like that?

"Fine…I'm coming down…." He started climbing down, the footing was kind of lose. 

"GAH!" His hand slipped. He felt himself starting to fall down, off the building.

"JOEY!" Suddenly a hand grabbed Joey's and stopped him from falling. Joey looked up, seeing Yami's face there, smiling down at him. Joey smiled back.

"Thanks Yami." Yami pulled him up.

"Not a problem Joey… I'm just glad your safe…" and in that note he disappeared. Mrs. Dorain stormed over.

"JOEY WHEELER! ARE YOU MENTALLY BRAIN DEAD!? NEVER EVER PULL A STUNT LIKE THAT AGAIN! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!? COME HERE!" she grabbed his ear and started dragging him to the front of the class.

"OW! Leggo! I'm sorry!" She stopped putting him in front of the class and handed him two buckets of water. He rolled his eyes. "Not the water bucket treatment….."

"HOLD THE BUCKETS OF WATER!!!" Joey took them as the rest of the class sat down. Seto Kaiba was at the back, as usual, only this time; he was staring at Joey, smirking. His blue eyes shining menecily. Joey let out a sigh and held the buckets, secretly muttering "not-very-Christian-words-about-his-teacher" under his breath. Mrs. Donair was able to breathe again and smiled.

"Now class, I have some good news…"

"Mid year exam's are canceled!"

"The schools closing!?"

"YER moving ta a different state!"

"NO, No, AND NO MR. WHEELER! IM going to BE here till YOU graduate! And in your case, that might be when your forty!" Joey grumbled angrily. The teacher went on. "You all will form into groups and take a trip somewhere together! Won't it be niiiiiiice?"

"NO!" the whole class said in unison. She was starting to get angry.

"YOU ALL WILL DO THIS PROJECT AND YOU WILL LIKE IT!? UNDERSTAND!" The whole class cringed.

"Yes ma'am…"

"Good." She started to call off names of the groups. "And finally, we have the last group consisting… Joey Wheeler! Tea Gardener! YuGi Mutoh! Tristan Taylor! Ryuo Bakura! Malik Henstine! Annnnnd SETO KAIBA!" Joey grinned. 

"This is gonna be fun…."

"NO WAY!" everyone turned to see the icy blue eyed CEO standing up at his seat. He looked angry and his red/brown hair hung over his eyes. Making him look even more menacing. "With all do respect Mrs. Dorain…. I HATE THESE PEOPLE! I WON-NO I REFUSE TO WORK WITH THEM!" the teacher crossed her arms.

"Fine, but you will fail the quarter then…" His jaw dropped.

"What? YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"Oh I assure you I can, and I will." He grinded his teeth and sat down. The teacher smiled. 

"Good, I'm glad you're seeing it my way. Now get into your groups and talk to each other about where you're going." She clapped her hands and everyone got into their groups. 

"Well were should we go?" YuGi asked cutely.

"How bout the mall?" Tea asked her eyes shining. Tristan sweatdropped.

"What kind of a trip is that?!" Tea shrugged.

"Maby we can go to like Egypt or something!" Malik said.

"Or England!" Bakura chimed in.

"We're going to Disney World." Kaiba said darkly. They all looked at him.

"Disney world…?"

"I have business there this week, might as well kill two birds with one stone, right?"

"Sure I guess but maybe th-"

"You all want to go to Disney world, Got it?" Joey crossed his arms.

"We got it, Yesh…as long as yer paying…." He turned to Tristan with his eyes screaming 'What a jerk'. Tristan nodded. Kaiba got up.

"Good, meet at my house, Saturday. 10 am sharp." And with this he turned around and walked out the door. Everyone watched him leave.

"Disney World should be fun I guess…," Bakura said. Just then Kaiba walked back in bright red sitting back down. Joey smirked.

"What brought you back?"

"Its only 10 am monkey, I still got 6 hours of school left…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaiba: Disney world? DISNEY WORLD!

Angel: Yah, what's wrong with Disney world?

Kaiba: Nothing, accept the fact I'm TOO OLD TO GO THERE!

Angel: *rolls her eyes* No ones too old for Disney!

Joey: Man I can't wait! I wanna go fight sum pirates!

YuGi: Ya! And meet the princesses!

Tea: And Aladdin is there! *Soft loving sigh*

Tristan: I AM TELLING YOU, MICKEY MOUSE IS THE DEVIL!

Malik: *sweatdrops* Shut up, Tristan.

Bakura: Well everyone, r/r! Then Angel gets started on the next chapter!

Angel: SAYS WHO!?

Bakura: QUITE! As I was saying before I was RUDELY interrupted…R/R! It's appreciated! And Gifts and letters to the cast are accepted! Thanks!


	2. TEA TEA TEA!

((A/N: Sorry if I said Maliks name wrong last time. I was improvising…. My bad. His last name is Ishtar? Wow! All right! Ill-use that from now on, …I thought that was his sister's name though…. *Shrugs* Oh well…. THANKS, Anime*Angel*Fox!!!))

Angel: *walks in dragging a bag and drops it on the floor* PEOPLE! WE GOT PRESENTS!!!

Yugi: Presents?! O! YAY!

Malik: WHADDI GET!? WADDI GET!? WADDI GET!?

Angel: Clam yer horse's… I'm getting there. *Looks at the letter* Ohhkay Malik, from Cat you get "The Mummy" and "The mummy returns" on dvd, and…. A weapon… *shrugs* Whatever. Now from Sam you get a plushie and chocolate. And from KKR you get Egyptian Ceremonial knives. *Hands all the gifts to him* 

Malik: Knives?! *Smirks evilly* 

Angel: I stress on the _Ceremonial_ part, dude…. They're sacred.

Malik: *frowns* Damn.

Angel: Moving on, Bakura! From cat you get this miniature Big Ben and a weapon….

Bakura: is it just me or is cat extremely violent?

Angel: *nod* Ohhh yeah. From you Sam, you get Chocolate, a plushie and-

Sam: *pops out of the bag and gives Bakura a kiss on the cheek and disappears*

Bakura: *turns bright red*

Angel: -That…. And from KKR you get…. This Feng Shui/Zen Garden kit to clam your nerves. *Hands him the stuff*

Bakura: Clam my nerves? I have nerves? Well all right…*shrugs* worth a shot. *Sits down in the corner and starts raking the sand* 

Angel: Up next…. TRISTAN! COME ON DOOWN!

Tristan: *bounds down happily* Whaddi get?! Whaddi get?! 

Angel: Clam down Killer. From cat you get…. A death treat?! CAT! THAT ISNT NICE! Geeze…. From Sam you get a plushie and chocolate. And from KKR got you a book on Japanese Martial Arts. *looks at it* Nice…. *Hands it to him*

Tristan: A book?! Come on dude! I can barely read! Books are dull!

Angel: It teaches you martial arts moves…

Tristan: In that case…. *Sits down and starts reading* 

Angel: All right… Tea from cat you get a death threat… nice cat. From Sam, chocolate and a plushie… And from KKR a book on friendship.

Tea: COOL! Except for the death threat part….

Bakura: THIS ISNT WORKING!

Angel: KEEP RACKING BAKURA! Now fer Yugi…. MiracleGrow from Cat. Chocolate and a plushie from Sam. And from KKR… *reaches into the bag and pulls out a kitty* The Kila kitty… GAH! WHO STUCK A CAT IN HERE!?! 

Yugi: KITTY! *Takes the kitty and hugs it*

Kila: Mreow? PRrrrrrrrrr

Angel: Awwww NEXT! JOEY! Joey! Joey…?

Kaiba: *appears* the dog boys busy.

Angel: Okay…. *looks through the bag* I got a present fer you somewhere….

Kaiba: *grin* I don't care… I already got the best present of all.

Angel: Oh really? What is it?

Kaiba: SHAGGY! COME HERE BOY!

Angel: *waits* What are you doing….??

Kaiba: One minute… *whistles* Shaggy! Come!

Tristan: Dude, what the hell is he talking about?

Kaiba: SHAGGY! GET IN HERE NOW!

Joey: *walks in on all fours looking pissed off wearing a dog costume*

Angel: *jaw drops* O…. Mi.…. god…..

Joey: Shad up…

Kaiba: GOOD BOY SHAGGY! *Pats his head* Who's a good puppy, huh? Who's a cwute widdle puppy…??

Malik: *starts laughing incredibly hard* OMIGOD! HAHAAHAHAHAH!

Joey: *growls*

Kaiba: *gasps* SHAGGY! BAD SHAGGY! DON'T POO ON THE CARPET!

Joey: *bright red* Whaaaa?! I DIDN'T!!

Kaiba: Bad Bad BOY! Bad doggie!

Angel: *giggles*

Joey: I hate you all….

Tea: This is….strange…

Joey: GET ON WIT THE DAMN STORY!

Angel: GAH! Okay Okay! Be a good boy and ill give you a bone later….

Bakura: *bursts out laughing*

Joey: SHADUP!

Kaiba: Quite Shaggy….

Joey: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Angel: OKAY! OKAY! ON WIT THE SHOW! GO GO GO!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Whoa…." Joey looked at the Multimillionaires mansion. IT. WAS. HUUUUGGE!!! Tristan ran up behind him.

"Hey dude, ready for the trip??" 

"Definitely but I'm starving. Cant wait ta eat…"

"Is that all you think about?"

"NO! I think about otha things all the time like-O! BANANAS!"

"Hey Guys…"

"Hey Malik"

"Yo Malik"

"Joey…. I don't think your sapose to be eating that…."

"Why not its food!?"

"Its not real Bonehead!"

"Oh? Well I thought it tasted alil Funny…."

"Hey Everyone!" They all turned and waved to YuGi.

"Hey Yugi!!" Tristan waved as Joey was spiting out the remains of the fake banana.

"Has Tea arrived yet?"

"OOoooOOO!! I thank somebody has a crush on Teeeeeeeeaaaaaaa!!!" Joey snickered as Yugi turned bright red.

"I do not…" 

"Come on, lay off. I think its kind of cute how Yugi turns red when you say 'Tea'" Yugi flushed even more red.

"I do not!"

"Oh yeah your right…He does… TEA!"

"Stop it!"

"TEA! TEA! TEA! TEA!"

"Knock it off!"

"TEA! TEA TEA! TEA! TEA! TEA! TEA! TEA! TE-"

"What?" they all turned and eyes widened as Tea walked up the street.

"Oh hey Tea!" Joey laughed nervously.

"Why were you all talking about me?" 

"NO REASON! NO REASON AT ALL! NOPE! NADA! AHAHAHAHAH!!" Yugi laughed nervously, bright red.

"But you-"

"But We Nothing Tea!!!!! Hey Look Bakura! HI BAKURA!" Bakura walked over slowly looking confused.

"Uh hey Guys…did I miss something?"

"Oh yeah…" Tristan said smirking.

"About time you got here…" they all turned around to find Kaiba climbing down the steps of his mansion.

"Hey Kaiba." Tristan said waving.

"Whatever…Are you gonna come in?" 

"Ya…"

"Wait!" Malik interrupted. They all looked at him. "Well being that your all here… We, well Bakura and I, wanted to warn you not to say the "T" Word while were around." Tea looked at them.

"'T' word? Tristan?"

"Tea?"

"Tennis?"

"No T-R-O-U-B-L-E…."

"OHHH! TROUBLE!" 

"JOEY!!!!!" They all yelled. The Millenium Ring and Millenium rod started to glow.

"Trouble? Did someone say trouble?" a misty voice rang out from the millenium ring.

"Oh no…" Bakura groaned. A sudden flash of light erupted and Yami Bakura and Yami Malik appeared.

"DADADADADADA, HEY!!!" ((A/N: Think Robin Hood and his merry men in "Shrek" If you haven't seen that great movie, I pity thee.))

"We steal from the rich, and Give to the needy!" Yami M jumped forward.

"We take the whole percentage but were not greedy!" Yami B proceeded forward.

"We hope that stupid pharaoh would just diee!"

"A evil thief and Priest, Yami B and I! Break it down now…LALALALALLALLAALALA!" They both held each other's arms and proceeded to do river dance moves as the others watched in horror/amusement. 

"We keep doing these things because we bad!"

"We're bad, we're really really bad!"

"And when Yami wins the duel well get REAL Mad!!"

"We're mad, we're really REALLY MAD!"

At this Yami appeared looking extremely pissed off. Yami M slid on his knees.

"Now just hold on, and don't you go! Just stay at heart, Cause we're About TO STAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR-" *POW* Yami M and Yami B feel to the floor knocked out and they all looked at Yami who had his fists balled up in a fist, bright red. He spat on the ground.

"Poor excuse for a Egyptian." Kaiba rolled his eyes.

"Smooth move Pharaoh! Now you all have to carry them!" Joey looked at him.

"Dude, when ya say "You" ya mean "us" right?"

"Uh no, I'm not carrying them. You are." Tristan rolled his eyes picking up the knocked out Yami B.

"Of course." Bakura Blushed.

"Sorry about that guys… those two have been watching way too many movies lately." Malik nodded.

"Ya but Yami M refuses to watch "A Muppets Christmas"…He says Ms. Piggy scares him… strange isn't he?" They all nodded and started walking to the back of Kaiba's house. They all gasped when they turned the corner to find a HUGE personal Jet there. Mokuba ran up to them.

"Big Brooother?? Why can't I go to Disney world?!!?

"Because Mokuba…You have school."

"Well so do you!"

"Kids got a point…" Joey grinned.

"Quite Chuwawa! Listen Mokuba, this is a school project, and if I could bring you I would. Alright?"

"Finne… " Mokuba sighed walking inside the house. Kaiba nodded toward the plane.

"Lets go." They all started walking towards the plane. A blond flight attendent was there.

"Hi there everybody! I'm Mira! And I'm your flight attendant today!" Joey slid up to her.

"Heeeeelo, there Gorgeous! How you doin?" Tristan slapped his forhead in dismay. 

"Why?" The attendant stared at him.

"Uh right, so if you walk straight in, you'll find your seats! Please enjoy the trip!" And they all walked in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Angel: And THAT IS IT!

Kaiba: DON'T BRING ME BACK! LET ME GO!

Joey: *tightens Kaiba's ropes* Nope, We suffa. Ya suffa taa.

Angel: ITS NOT SUFFERING!

Tristan: This book isn't half-bad.

Bakura: THIS GARDEN STILL ISNT WORKING!!!

Angel: *rolls her eyes* Any-ways thank you all my loyal fans! All… 6 of em… oh Geeze… Well any ways… Gifts and letters to the cast are still accepted! R/R! 

Kaiba: LEMME GO!  
Angel: I think its time for Mr. Happy… *pulls out the Flamethrower*

Kaiba: *turns pale* oh crap…..


End file.
